Sailormoon vs.DBZ in super powerful bloody battle!
by MorgothBauglir
Summary: In this fic the sailor soldiers battle an alternate reality Dbz group.In this universe planet Vegeta is never destroyed,Goku is never sent to earth and Frieza has been killed by Vegeta and Kakkarots combined efforts.Warning:this fic contains a battle scen


Disclaimer(This fic has violence all over the place.If you don't like violence then don't read it.No anime is mine.This fanfiction was written on a dare from my little sister to write a sailormoon\DBZ fic.Accolades or flames it matters not,just please review me.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The dare project -part one

  
  


Sailormoon VS.alternate universe DBZ

  
  


(Note: In this universe planet vegeta is never destroyed and Goku is never sent to earth. Frieza is killed already by the combined efforts of vegeta and kakkorot)

  
  


It was a peaceful day on planet earth. Usagi was sitting in her house eating a cake with Mamoru(Ugghh I hate that guy and his vomit colored jacket). As far as Usagi was concerned all was right with the world. Of course at that moment Luna runs in through the cat flap.

"Sailor moon, come quickly the earth is in danger!"

Usagi makes a pouty face.

"Why does the earth always get in danger when Im eating?"

Luna gets pissed.

"NOW!"

Usagi slumps her shoulders.

"All right"

When Usagi arrived at Reis temple all the other girls were already there. Usagi puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok what is important enough to tear me away from cake?"

Luna frowns and brings up a computer screen.

"This"

The screen shows four meteor like objects streaking across outer space, close to the planet Saturn.Makoto looks at the screen.

"What are those things?"

Lunas whiskers twitch and she frowns.

"I don't know but they're putting off incredible negative energy"

Ami pulls out her computer and starts typing on it. She looks up.

"By my calculations those meteors should hit earth in two days!"

Everyone goes like "what!" or "oh no!"

Artemis looks at the screen again.

"I sense that there are living creatures inside those things"

All the people there look worried. Minako looks at the screen again.

"Well, whatever they are we'll find out in two days."

  
  


Two days later 

  
  


Sailor Mercury had estimated that the objects would impact somewhere in the area of Tokyo harbor. Following their trajectory they managed to arrive nearby just as the four meteors hit. The earth shook as four huge craters appeared under the force of impact. As the Sailor soldiers looked on in horror, the meteors started to open. Out of the pods step Vegeta, Kakkorot, Raditz and Nappa.They survey the terrain and notice the group standing 300 feet from them. Vegeta gives his patented evil grin and strolls with his three man bodyguard to within 100 feet of the sailor group.

"Why thank you for the greeting committee, I am most pleased. You will be honored to know that you are now all under my rule as part of the Sayain empire"

The sailors make angry faces.

"We are the people of earth and we are NOT ruled by you. Now go and leave us in peace!"

Nappa starts laughing.

"You presume to ORDER the ruler of the universes most powerful empire off HIS planet! Best go away little girls, Before you get me angry."

The sailors all strike battle poses and look all determined. Vegeta motions to Nappa to back off a little and then taps his scouter and seven little rows of numbers appear. When they stop moving he gives a half smile.

"I will not leave this planet, as it is my property, and considering your power levels I think there is very little you can do about it. If you would enjoy a death at my hands then by all means resist."

  
  


(Note: thus begins the "bloody as Braveheart"battle scene which is not recommended for all you darling 10 year old sailor moon fans in the audience. If you didn't like the battle scene in Braveheart,or extreme violence in general, DON'T READ THIS SECTION.)

  
  


The combatants 

  
  


Sailormoon team consisting of VS. Troops of the sayian empire consisting of

sailor moon Vegeta 

sailor Jupiter Kakkarot

sailor Venus Nappa

sailor mercury Raditz

sailor mars

Sailor chibi-moon

Tuxedo mask

All the sailors transform into their sailors' selves and ready themselves. Sailor moon draws forth her scepter and all the other scouts ready their weapons. Sailor moon raises the scepter over her head and shouts

"In the name of the moon and all the earth, HAVE AT THEM!"

The sailor soldiers charge at the Sayains.Vegeta frowns

"Ok that was just pathetic. Nappa take the green one and the blue one. Raditz take the red one and the orange one, Kakkarot take the weird guy, Ill take the little girl and the leader."

With his order the saiyans charge into attack. Sailor Jupiter powered up a lightning blast as she charged Nappa.Mercury, slightly ahead of Jupiter aimed a round house kick at Nappas head. On the run he catches the blow and backhands Ami,fracturing her ankle and tosing her to the ground.

"Mercury!"

Shouts Jupiter.In a rage she manages to duck Nappas punch, and delivers a fist full of lightning attack straight into his stomach. Nappa is staggered and pulls away with burn marks on his uniform.

"Oww that stings, your gonna pay for that!"

Venus and Mars stay back waiting for Raditz to come to them. Raditzs Charge brings him quickly up close to them. Venus fires a sickle attack, cutting a bloody gash on Raditzs forearm. Mars fires a flame attack which misses raditz.He barrels down and hits them both with a double tackle attack. Venus' arm is smashed into her side breaking the wrist. Mars falls to the ground crying in pain with three broken ribs on her right side. Raditz smiles until he smells something burning. He looks down and sees that Mars attack didn't miss totally.

"Aieeee my tails on fire! aww crap it's all singed! You two are dead meat!"

Kakkarot waited for the nut in the top hat to attack him. As he approached the masked man pulled out and threw one of his roses. As he charged, it hit Kakkarot in the shoulder.

"Aggghh my arm! You little terd!"

Tuxedo mask jumps to kick him. Kakkarot Does a midair leg sweep just as his opponent is about to hit him. The force and violence of Kakkarots blow smashes tuxedos left leg like a rotten twig. Tuxedo falls to the ground writhing in pain. Kakkarot Grimaces as he pulls out the blood-covered flower.

Sailor Chibi-moon stupidly runs ahead of Sailormoon as they charge. Vegeta runs at Chibi-moon too quickly for her to prepare an attack. He grabs her from her run, and without slowing down swings her like a baseball bat, hitting Sailormoon in the stomach with her. Both of them crash to the ground badly hurt.

Nappa collects himself and counterattacks, smashing Jupiter in the stomach with an uppercut so powerful it blasts out through her back. The punch carries her 15 feet in the air and throws her on the ground in a heap of broken bones.As he is turned away from her, Ami launches a knife shaped water attack which slices his stomach.He falls to his knees in pain as blood flows from the place where he was skewered.He lashes out blindly, hitting Ami in the ankle again, breaking it. She falls and howls in pain.

Venus pushes off with her legs and sickles Raditz with her good hand.The attack catches his thigh and the long shallow cut pours blood.He screams in anger and roundhouse kicks her in her bad arm.It breaks again, this time in the elbow and she is thrown to the side, knocked unconcious.While Raditz is distracted, Rei manages to stand up and wheezing heavily, kick him with all her might in between his legs(ouch!).The breath leaves his lungs and his face turns bright red.He coughs up blood on the ground and whirls, smashing Rei below the eye with his fist, knocking her face first to the ground, before succumbing to his own pain, and falling to his knees.

Kakkarot stands over tuxedo mask ready to finish him with an energy blast.Just before Kakkarot can fire Tuxedo pulls out another rose and stabs it through Kakkarots out stretched hand. Kakkarot shouts in pain and pulls back.Managing to stand on his smashed leg, tuxedo mask throws another rose, catching Kakkarot in the foot. With his non-impaled hand Kakkarot pulls the rose out of his bloodstained boot. The other rose he pulls out and grasps it in his dripping hand.He throws it at Tuxedo, hitting him in the arm. Tuxedo cries out again and grabs at his arm. Kakkarot rears back his bleeding right hand then buries it in Tuxedo masks chest. With the violent noise of blood boiling, Kakkarot fires a huge energy blast out of his right hand. Tuxedo masks back expands then explodes in a display of blood, entrails, bone fragments and raw energy. Tuxedo masks head and legs fall to the ground with only blood to show that anything else ever existed of him. 

Usagi and Chibi-usa stand up. Usagi grabs her tiara and tosses it hard at Vegeta. Vegeta can't dodge in time and the tiara sticks in his shin.

"You have bloodied the prince of all sayians! Your life is forfeit! First you shall watch your offspring suffer and die!"

He ho-slaps Usagi, sending her flying. Chibi-usa charges him. Then she sees how angry he is and tries to run away. Her mouth opens in a scream as Vegetas fist streaks toward her. It hits her full in the mouth showering the area in a hail of blood and tooth fragments. The fist doesn't leave her mouth however. With one fluid motion it smashes farther inside her face. With an ungodly scream of pain and rivers of blood flowing freely, Vegeta rips Chibi-usas Spine out of her body(Yay! My two least favorite characters in anime are dead!)The lifeless girl's body collapses with a small lake of blood surrounding her. Usgai screams in rage and powers up to queen serenity mode. Vegeta and new princess serenity Sailormoon back off to power up.

Raditz slowly stands up and readies to kill both Rei and Minako,who are lying on the ground.

"Thought you could hurt me huh? Well now you die!"

A shadow appears out of the crowd of terrified onlookers.

"You'll do no such thing"

Raditz turns around.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

The small man makes an angry face.

"I am Kruillin. Stop attacking those wounded girls or I will be forced to kill you."

Raditz laughs.

"If you think you're so tough, little man, just try it"

Kruillin jumps forward. Raditz is surprised and gets hit by Kruillins flying sucker punch, dumping him unceremoniously on his butt. As he attempts to stand a left hook snaps his head around. Recovering, he manages to push off and fly up into the air. Kruillin stays on the ground refocusing his mind. Raditz starts powering up.

Nappa, still holding his bleeding side starts glowing reddish as he gathers power for an energy attack.

"Now you pay for stabbing me through!"

"Final flash!"

He rears back his arm and fires a huge yellow beam of energy straight at Ami.When the bolt is about half way to its target Ami sees a shadow starting to block her view of the oncoming attack. She recognizes its Jupiter.

"No Jupiter don't do it!"

Without turning around Jupiter answers.

"Im too badly hurt to survive but I can still save someone else."

"NO, DON'T DO IT!"

Jupiters whole body is covered in lightning.

"Super kamikaze thunderwave attack!"

Jupiters body is consumed in the power of her final attack. The two beams meet halfway. Deafening thunder and huge bolts of lightning goes off as the Final flash tries to sap the opposing attack of its power. It fails. With only part of the attack's energy dispelled, the Kamikaze thunderwave smashes into Nappa.For a moment he is consumed in the concentrated thunderstorm, Then it explodes outwards obscuring Nappa from view. When the attack finally dissipates Nappa looks very different. He is almost totally naked, his armor burned away, and his skin looks like an extra rare steak. He totters from side to side and then topples over, unable to move, but still breathing. Ami starts to stand up to attack the badly hurt Nappa but a large hand appears in front of her face. Kakarot stands over her.

"Don't move unless you wish to die"

Raditz starts charging a beam attack up in the sky. Kruillin puts one hand over his head and starts moving it in a circular motion. Gradually a disc of energy forms over his head. Raditz watching him laughs.

"That attack is far too weak to harm me! Go on! Take your best shot!"

Taking advantage of Raditzs gross incuaculation Kruillin powers up the attack until its 10 feets across at the center.

"Destructo disc!"

The attack flies toward Raditz.The over confident sayain sticks out his hands to block the attack. It makes contact, then vanishes. Raditz starts to laugh until he moves his hands. All of the fingers fall toward the ground cleanly cut off. Before his brain stops working he realizes he has much worse problems. Raditzs disembodied head slowly slides off his body, then falls to the ground, closely followed by the body.

Usagi glows bright white.

"Now you pay for what you've done today!"

She raises the silver crystal over her head.Someone in the crowd pulls out a boom box and puts on that "power of love"song that they always use for the biggest Sailormoon battles. Queen serenity\sailormoon takes aim straight at Vegeta.

"Moon....Crystal....POWER!"

A huge aura of white light surrounds her and then blasts forward. Vegeta looks really scared for a second. He thinks in abject terror

"No its too powerful I can't stop it...Ill die, helpless, as father did fighting Frieza"

He is overcome with rage

"NO!I WILL NOT GIVE UP! NEVER!"

His hair slowly turns yellow and his eyes turn blue.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The wave of the Crystal power attack hits Vegetas big bang attack. They hold even with each other, neither moving. Usagi screams

"FOR THE EARTH!"

The silver crystal shatters as it expends all its energy. The crystal power attack blasts toward Vegeta. It hits. The city is bathed in white light. Usagi falls to her knees.

"He is gone"

A shadow appears out of the smoke just in front of her.

"Very good,but not good enough"

Vegeta is covered in only scraps of clothing, his armor burned away. He has second degree burns all over his upper body.The tips of his ears are burnt off and his hands are bleeding profusely.His hair, now black again is partially burnt off.

Usagi having spent all her energy in the attack, falls to the ground, never to rise again. All the other sailor soldiers turn back into humans, losing their power now that Queen serenity is dead. Vegeta walks with as much dignity as his horrific injuries will allow. The onlookers who hid during the energy battle between Usagi and Vegeta have reappeared.

"People of earth I have decided to spare your planet from destruction. In fact Im not even going to sell it off to the highest bidder."

All the people in the crowd start to sigh in relief.

"IF...I get to take those three surviving girls back home with me!"

The crowd Immediately starts nodding in agreement. Kakkarot picks up Ami and carries her over to his space pod. Ami looks at him quizzically.

"Actually you seem like a nice guy to me. Anyone who kills of someone as annoying as Mamarou should get a medal."

He half smiles and puts her in the pod. Vegeta points at three guys in the crowd.

"You three,go carry Nappa to his pod"

They all jump and look afraid, but they do eventually do as he says. A few of the braver citizens pick up Rei and Venus and carry them over to the pods. Vegeta thinks for a second.

"Put the blonde in Nappas pod, and put the black-haired one in this one."

Rei thinks for a second.

"Wait, is that pod yours?"

He smiles.

"Why yes of course. You are given a great honor. Few are lucky enough to become a royal consort."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Vegeta eyes her peculiarly.

"Well probably because when a consort displeases me I shoot her into outer space"

Rei blanches visibly. Vegeta smiles again.

"But that won't be a problem will it?"

Rei is put in his pod and he turns to Kruillin.

"Well you seem to have killed Raditz, a considerable accomplishment. This has created an empty post for Grand Marshal of my army. You will fill that position for me won't you?"

Kruillin thinks for a second.

"Well it would be totally out of character, but OK!"

"Good then, get into that pod and we will be on our way"

The four pods close up and blast off into the mid afternoon sun. And that was that.

  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
